Tale Seeker
Derrick's Involvement There were many different realities before the Collapse and some of them consisted of interconnected worlds of different emphasised qualities. Tale Seeker was such a reality and I've traveled it extensively. The way battles are fought in this reality is vastly different from more common direct practices. The battles are fought using a sort of elemental card deck for each soldier affiliated with your command. Each member of your squad needs to collect a certain amount of elementally defined energy that corresponds with their position within your squad. This can be done by drawing cards and making combinations of up to five cards, much like in poker, however you can also go up to 5 of a kind. Many different allies joined me on my travels and I've seem them change and... well 'evolve' is probably the most accurate term, after reaching a milestone in accomplishment and experience. Listed below are the unique legendary characters that joined me in my travels, with a short description. Allies * Aamon the Battlefield Spirit: the spirit of battle. * Absolem -> Fountain of Wisdom, Absolem: a wise caterpillar who was taken human form. * Ace of Club -> The Blackberry: a young sorceress. * Ace of Diamond -> Pig's Eye: a young warrior. * Ace of Heart -> The Love: a young sorceress. * Ace of Spade -> The Death: a powerful sorceress, who taps into dark forces. * Achilles -> Unbeatable Fighter Achilles: a skilled warrior. * Adele -> Cinderella's Stepsister Adele: a young sorceress and stepsister to Cinderella. * Aery -> Mermaid Aery -> Mermaid Princess Aery: a young mermaid princess. * Aery the Princess Who Became a Human: Aery after transforming from a mermaid into a human. * Agamemnon -> Great Emperor Agamemnon: a young warrior, destined for greatness. * Agness -> Angel Agness -> Archangel of Fire Agness: a fire element angel. * Ajax -> Giant Ajax: a warrior of prodigious size. * Aldebaran the Guardian of Earth: a spirit that protects the earth. * Alice -> Young Alice -> Alice in Wonderland: a young girl visiting a world called Wonderland for the second time. * Alphonse -> Prince Alphonse: a rebellious prince. * Altair -> Green Dragon Altair: an earth element dragon. * Amy the Lively Fairy: a very lively fairy. * Andromeda -> Saint Andromeda: a young woman of great religious importance. * Angel Valentine -> Chocolate Angel Valentine: an angel of love. * Angelino -> Blue Angel Angelino: a beautiful angel maiden. * Anne -> Beautiful Anne: a beautiful warrior maiden. * Annie the Sad Fairy: a fairy burdened by great sadness. * Arachne -> Spider Queen Arachne: a competent warrior and queen of spiders. * Archangel Michael: a warrior angel. * Archangel Raphael: a warrior angel. * Archbishop Lu -> Guardian of Queen Archbishop Lu: a religious leader, tasked with serving royalty. * Arcturus -> Ominous Sign Arcturus: a young, horned girl. * Arthur the King of Knights: a knight of nobility. * Aselyn -> Aselyn the Lawless: an anthropomorphic donkey. * Avatar of Jealousy, Envy: the final form taken by a young, jealous maiden. * Avatar of Longing, Greed: a formerly inconspicuous, but greedy girl, who turned out to be an avatar. * Avatar Rage Fury: the final form of a young, consistently angry girl. * Avatar of Sensuality, Lust: a young lustful girl turned into an avatar. * Ax Wielder Misa -> Ax Master Misa: a powerful ax-wielding warrior. * Balam -> Balam the Silent Incubus: an incubus who rarely speaks. * Bandersnatch -> Fear of Darkness, Bandersnatch: a powerful mythical beast living in darkness. * Beatrice -> Dragon's Daughter Beatrice: the half-human daughter of a dragon. * Beelzebub -> Queen of Flies Beelzebub: a powerful demoness. * Belina -> Princess Belina -> Tiny Princess Belina: a very small and young princess. * Belina the Tiny Thumb Princess: an alternate verison of Belina. * Belphegor the Lazy Slaughterer: a demoness warrior of great power, but hard to motivate. * Betelgeuse -> Red Dragon Betelgeuse: a powerful fire element dragon. * Black Joker -> The Fool: a sorceress who is fond of trickery. * Blessed Girl Cinderella: a blessed sorceress. * Bluebeard -> Lord Bluebeard: a pirate turned lord. * Brave -> Lion Brave: an anthropomorphic lion warrior. * Bren -> Bren the Thief -> Bren, Return of the Thief: a young thief maiden. * Broteas -> Broteas of Determination -> Indomitable Broteas: a maiden of strong determination. * Bridget -> Cinderella's Stepmother Bridget: Cinderella's abusive stepmother. * Callisto -> Earth Keeper Callisto: an earth element dragon. * Calypso -> Glamorour Nymph Calypso: a nymph spellcaster of the water element. * Canopus the Shadow of God: a divine fire dragon. * Carabel the Donkey -> Second Gift, Carabel the Donkey: a donkey in humanoid form. * Carmen the Beautiful Dancer: a dancer renowned and envied for her appearance. * Caroline -> Fancy Caroline: a young girl with great fashion sense. * Cassiopeia -> Queen Cassiopeia: a warrior woman, destined to be queen. * Castor the Wave Master: ruler of the waves. * Catsy -> Catsy the Shy Cat: a cat girl. * Cecil -> Cinderella's Stepsister Cecil: a young girl with sorcerous power and stepsister to Cinderella. * Cerberus -> Hell Hound Cerberus: a three-headed anthropomorphic dog demon and legendary guardian of Hell. * Cerberus the Gatekeeper of Hell: an alternate version of Cerberus. * Cesare -> Cardinal Cesare: a devout religious man. * Cheshire Cat -> Cynical Cheshire Cat: a strange, magical cat from Wonderland. * Cinderella -> Tracking Girl Cinderella -> Tracker Cinderella: a young woman looking for her husband. * Circe -> Witch Circe: a young girl, growing into a powerful spellcaster. * Circo -> Lady Kingpin Circo: a whipwielding warrior maiden. * Count Oscar -> Sly Count Oscar: an unreliable member of the ruling class. * Crazy Hatter -> Outrageously Lunatic Hatter: a different incarnation of the Mad Hatter. * Crocell -> Crocell the Incubus Lord: lord of incubi. * Crocodile -> Awesome Hunter, Crocodile: a crocodile in humanoid huntress form. * Crow -> Scarecrow Crow: a sentient scarecrow. * Crow the Bull -> Crow the Bull of Heaven: a divine bull. * Daisy -> Succubus Queen Daisy: queen of the succubi. * Daphne the Girl Who Turned to Olive Tree: a woman who was once turned into a tree. * Daphnis -> Daphnis the Shepard: a shepard girl. * Demon White -> Snowy Demon White: a demon spellcaster. * Deneb -> Aqua Dragon Deneb: a small water element wyvern. * Devouring Avatar Gluttony: a formerly unremarkable, but perpetually hungry girl, who turned into an avatar. * Dione -> Goddess of Sun Dione: a divine fire dragon. * Don Quixote the Cursed Knight: a knight who is doomed to fail. * Dorothy -> Wind Walker Dorothy: a young girl exploring the world of Oz. * Dreaming Alice: an alternate, warrior version of Alice. * Dreaming Cheshire Cat: an alternate, humanoid version of Cheshire cat. * Duce: a Club soldier who rose through the ranks. * Duck: a Diamond soldier who rose through the ranks. * Edis -> Angel Edis -> Archangel of Blizzard Edis: a water element angel. * Edwin -> Warrior Edwin -> Impetuous Warrior Edwin: a young fire element warrior. * Elaine -> Igraine's Daughter Elaine: a powerful earth sorceress and daughter of Igraine. * Elena -> Arrogant Princess Elena: a young princess who's full of herself. * Elizabeth the Blood Punisher: a powerful spellcaster. * Elsa -> Witch Elsa: a powerful fire sorceress. * Enkidu -> Half Man, Half Beast Enkidu: a warrior who is half man, half beast. * Envy: the incarnation of envy. * Equili -> Northern Equili: a water element sorceress. * Eris -> Succubus Commander Eris: a succubus officer. * Estel -> Blue Hat Estel: a young spellcaster specialized in water magic. * Euri -> Eastern Euri: a fire element sorceress. * Europa -> Frozen Europa: an ice element dragon. * Fallen Angel Lucifer: a warrior angel with a malicious reputation. * Fenrir -> Wolf Fenrir: a canine creature of legendary prowess. * Fomalhaut -> Earth Dragon Fomalhaut: a small earth element wyvern. * Frozen Star Sirius: Sirius in ice dragon form. * Fury: the incarnation of fury. * Gabriel -> Archangel Gabriel: a powerful female angel. * Galahad the Pure Knight: a knight of great moral purity. * Ganymede -> Fire Breathing Ganymede: a great fire wyrm. * Gawain -> Knight of Sun Gawain: an upstanding, young knight. * George -> Warrior George -> Powerful Warrior George: a young earth element warrior. * Geppetto -> Carpenter Geppetto -> Old Carpenter Geppetto: a carpenter of great skill and creator, and father, to Pinocchio. * Gerda -> Girl Gerda -> Gerda the Snow Queen: a sorceress preferring cold and ice spells. * Ghost Bill -> Ghost Lieutenant Bill: a ghostly pirate officer. * Ghost Flint -> Ghost Captain Flint: a ghostly pirate captain. * Ghost Hans -> Ghost Crewman Hans: a ghostly pirate crewmember. * Ghost Pew -> Ghost Bosun Pew: a ghostly pirate. * Giant Allen -> Kind Giant Allen -> Intelligent Giant Allen: a giant of a man, though of a kind disposition and great intellect. * Gilgamesh -> Gilgamesh the Warrior -> Gilgamesh the Immortal Warrior: a powerful and immortal warrior. * Gilgamesh the Immortal King: an immortal warrior king. * Glasya the Raging Incubus: an incubus warrior filled with rage. * Gluttony: the incarnation of gluttony. * Grand Wizard Sandy -> Guardian of Queen Grand Wizard Sandy: a powerful sorceress employed by royalty. * Greed: the incarnation of greed. * Gretel -> Witch Hunter Gretel -> Archenemy of Witch, Gretel: a young girl, devoted to hunting witches. * Gretel the Punisher: an alternate dragon-riding warrior version of Gretel. * Grizzly -> Silver's Archenemy Grizzly: an anthropomorphic bear cub, who is Silver's archrival. * Hamel the Godfather of Flute: a sorcerous musician. * Hans -> Hans the Monster Bird: an anthropomorphic bird. * Hansel -> Witch Hunter Hansel: a young boy and witch hunter. * Hatter -> Mad Hatter: a hatter and warrior of questionable sanity from Wonderland. * Hatter the Master Hat Tailer: an alternate and more powerful form of the Hatter. * Heart -> Steel Lumberjack Heart: a sentient animated construct. * Hecate the Dreaming Succbus: a succubus prone to daydreaming. * Hector -> Noble Hector: a noble warrior. * Helene -> Stunning Helene: a woman of great beauty. * Hercules the Giant: a powerful warrior of great stature. * Hero Perseus -> Ascension Hero Perseus: a heroic warrior. * Hook -> Captain Hook -> One-legged Captain Hook: a one-legged pirate captain. * Hopeless Queen of Heart: a fire sorceress. * Humbaba -> Forest Beast Humbaba: a mythical treant who lives in forests. * Humpty Dumpty -> Twin Egg Humpty Dumpty: playful twins. * Hund -> Vicious Hund: a mythical canine beast. * Hunter Charles -> Wolf Hunter Charles: a renowned and skilled hunter. * Icarus -> Keeper of Heaven Icarus: a warrior angel. * Inferno of Rage Antares: a powerful, rage-filled fire dragon. * Iason -> Indomitable Adventurer Iason: a powerful warrior with great strength of will. * Io -> Keeper of the Sky Io: a fire element great wyrm. * Isabel -> Witch Isabel -> Witch of Inferno Isabel: a young fire element spellcaster. * Isolde -> Isolde in Love: a young girl in love. * Ishtar -> Goddess Ishtar: a godess in maiden form. * Jabberwocky -> Tyrant Jabberwocky: a powerful and unpredictable demoness. * Jack -> Jack the Thief: a young boy, prone to stealing. * Jack of Club -> Lancelot: a warrior knight. * Jack of Diamond -> Roland: a young knight. * Jack of Heart -> One-eyed Jack: a powerful, but scarred warrior. * Jack of Spade -> Ogier: a young warrior. * Jack's Cow Pero -> Strong Cow Pero: a sapient cow, formerly belonging to Jack. * Joan -> Classy Joan: a classy female doctor. * Joan of Arc -> Goddess of Battlefield Joan of Arc: a capable commander and warrior. * John Silver -> Crewman John Silver -> One-legged John Silver: a young pirate. * Jormungand -> Midgard Serpent Jormungand: a serpentine creature of legendary prowess. * Juliet the Girl Seeking for Love: a young girl searching for love. * Kai -> Kai the Snowman: a warrior who prefers the cold. * Kenis -> Warrior Kenis -> Cold-Hearted Warrior Kenis: a young water element warrior. * Kind Mrs. Peacock: a kind sorceress. * Kind White Queen: a benevolent and kind monarch. * King of Club -> Alexander: a courageous, noble young king. * King of Diamond -> Caesar: a young sorcerous king. * King of Heart -> Shahrul: a young warrior king. * King of Spade -> David: a young king. * Knight Commander Neti -> Guardian of Queen Knight Commander Neti: a commander of the royal knights. * Kraken the Outlaw of the Sea: a mythical beast in human form. * Lake -> Lake the Half Wyvern: daughter of a human and a wyvern. * Lake the Wyvern Queen: an alternate, royal version of Lake. * Lancelot of the Lake: a powerful knight. * Leni -> Fairy Queen Leni: queen of the fairies. * Leviathan, the Shadow of God: a divine water dragon. * Lilith -> Witch of Genesis Lilith: a demonic sorceress. * Little Casino: a Spade soldier who rose through the ranks. * Little March Girl Shanty: a musical young girl. * Little Princess Sara: a young princess. * Livesey -> Doctor Livesey: a young doctor. * Louisa -> Queen Louisa: an arrogant monarch. * Loyd -> Incubus King Loyd: king of the incubi. * Lucrezia -> Saint Lucrezia: a devout woman. * Lust: the incarnation of lust. * Mad -> Mad the Heavy Footstep: a mythical mastodon-type creature. * Malphas -> Malphas the Jealous Incubus: an undead incubus. * March Rabbit -> Blabbermouth March Rabbit: a hyperactive rabbit in the form of a young girl. * Margaret -> Margaret the Wise: a wise sorceress. * Maria -> Witch Maria -> Witch of Ice Maria: a young water element spellcaster. * Marquis of Caraba -> Cruel Marquis of Caraba: a cruel member of the ruling class. * Matilda the Dancing Succubus: a succubus who loves dancing. * Medeia -> Evil Medeia: a woman of a widely known malicious nature. * Medusa -> Cursed Lady Medusa: a lady with a fondness for serpents. * Menelaus -> Champion Menelaus: a victorious warrior. * Merlin -> Grand Wizard Merlin: a powerful and competent spellcaster. * Mirria who Sees Everything: an extremely perceptive angel. * Mold -> Shy Mold: an anthropomorphic mole. * Mordred the Corrupted Knight: a once-noble knight who became corrupted. * Morgan -> Morgan le Fay: a powerful sorceress. * Morgaz -> Igraine's Daughter Morgaz: a fire element sorceress and daughter of Igraine. * Mytyl the Blue Bird Seeking Girl: a young girl searching for a specific bird. * New Year Becky: a spirit of New Year's. * New Year Lucy: a spirit of New Year's. * Nina -> Succubus Princess Nina: a member of succubus royalty. * Odette -> White Girl Odette: a girl with heavenly powers. * Odile -> Black Girl Odile: a girl with dark powers. * Odysseus -> Lord Odysseus -> Great Lord Odysseus: a royal, knightly warrior. * Oedipus -> Oedipus the Cursed King: a blind king with ill fortune. * Old Wizard Ymir -> Archmage Ymir: a wizard of venerable age and great power. * Orpheus the Musician of the Soul: a musician of divine skill. * Paladin Snow White: an alternate dragon-riding, warrior version of Snow White. * Paris -> Beautiful Paris: a young warrior, who's bravery has been questioned. * Pavoni -> Western Pavoni: an earth element sorceress. * Pero -> Poor Cat, Pero -> Pero, the Thrown Out Cat: a homeless, anthropomorphic cat. * Pero the Cat with a Boot: alternate humanoid form of Pero. * Peter Pan -> Lovable Boy, Peter Pan: a boy with neverending youth from Neverland. * Philip -> King Philip: an arrogant king. * Philis -> Angel Philis -> Archangel of Forest Philis: a water element angel. * Phenex -> Phenex the Cruel Incubus: an incubus in phoenix-form, known for his cruelty. * Phoebe -> Moon Longing Phoebe: a water element dragon longing for the moon. * Pinocchio -> Wooden Boy Pinocchio: a wooden boy come to life. * Pollux the Follower of the Sun: tirelessly chases after the sun. * Poporani -> Poporani the Alchemist: an accomplished alchemist. * Praying Alice: an alternate incarnation of Alice. * Pride: the incarnation of pride. * Pride the Incarnation of Arrogance: a maiden who became the incarnation of arrogance. * Prince Siegfried -> Charming Prince Siegfried: a warrior prince of great charm. * Princess Aurora -> Awakened Princess Aurora -> Insomniac Princess Aurora: an alternate, royal version of Aurora. * Priss -> Misfortunate Prince Priss: a prince with bad luck. * Procyon -> Boulder Fist Procyon: a humanoid earth dragon. * Queen Gray -> Snow White's Stepmother Gray: a member of royalty and Snow White's stepmother. * Queen Guinevere: an alluring queen. * Queen of Club -> Argine: a young queen. * Queen of Diamond -> Rachel: a sorcerous queen. * Queen of Heart -> Judith: a warrior queen. * Queen of Spade -> Athens: a warrior queen. * Rapunzel -> Blondie Rapunzel: a woman with extremely long hair. * Red Joker -> The Juggler: a capricious woman. * Red Shoes Karen: a young girl with red shoes. * Regulus -> Fire Dragon Regulus: a small fire element wyvern. * Rigel -> Magical Beast of Inferno Rigel: a fire element dragon of small stature. * Rill -> Red Hood Rill: a young fire element sorceress. * Rita -> Queen Rita -> Cute Queen Rita: a young queen. * Romeo the Ill Fated Young Man: a young warrior who met an untimely end. * Rossi -> Agile Rossi: a mythical dinosaur-like creature. * Rothbart -> Evil Wizard Rothbart: a malicious wizard. * Saint Elizabeth -> Virgin Saint Elizabeth: a woman of great religious devotion. * Sarpedon -> Courageous Sarpedon: a warrior with great courage. * Schroth the Ogre King: king of ogres. * Selene -> Selene the Shape Shifter: a shapeshifting woman. * Set -> High Fairy Set: a powerful fairy girl. * Shadow of God Capella: a divine earth dragon. * Siegfried -> Dragon Slayer Siegfried: a powerful warrior and dragon slayer. * Silver the Kid Wolf -> Silver the Vicious Wolf -> Silver the King of Wolves: a young anthropomorphic wolf, who seeks vengeance against his father's killer. * Sinbad the Flying King: a king with a flying carpet. * Singing Succubus Rebecca: a succubus who loves to sing. * Sirius -> Dragon Lady Sirius: a dragon in humanoid form. * Sleeping Beauty Aurora: a young girl awoken from a cursed sleep. * Sloth: the incarnation of sloth. * Sloth the Avatar of Laziness: the final form of a girl who was extremely lazy. * Smollett -> Captain Smollett: a young ship's captain. * Snow White -> Queen Snow White: a young girl destined to rule a kingdom. * Soni the Giant -> Ruthless Giant, Soni: a giant warrior with no compassion. * Sophia -> Witch Sophia -> Witch of Tree Sophia: a young earth element spellcaster. * Spica -> Guardian of Forest Spica: an earth element dragon, who protects forests. * Stheno -> Gorgon's Daughter Stheno -> Gorgon's Arrow Stheno: the young daughter of a powerful gorgon. * Swallow Svail -> Swallow Svail who Loved the Princess: an anthropomorphic swallow. * Swift Horse Pegasus -> Reckless Horse Pegasus: a legendary winged horse. * Swordsman Valentine -> Chocolate Swordsman Valentine: technically a swordswoman. * Tainted Snow White: an alternate incarnation of Snow White. * Terodon -> Flying Terodon: a mythical pteranodon-like creature. * Tethys -> Starlight Embracing Tethys: a monstrous earth dragon. * Theseus -> King of Athena Theseus: a warrior king. * Tinker Bell -> Peter Pan's Follower, Tinker Bell: a fairy from Neverland. * Titan -> Titan the Dragon Lord: the lord of dragons. * Todd -> Sea Witch's Servant Todd: a sapient toad who serves Ursula. * Trelawney -> Lord Trelawney: a young nobleman. * Tris the Shy Fairy: a very shy fairy. * Tristan -> Tristan the Bard: a young musician. * Tyltyl, the Happiness Seeking Boy: a boy looking for happiness. * Tyra -> Great Emperor Tyra: a powerful tyrannosaur-like creature. * Uriel -> Archangel Uriel: a warrior angel. * Ursula -> Ursula the Sea Witch: a powerful water sorceress. * Vega -> Blizzard Summoner Vega: a sorceress specializing in ice and water magic. * Verdin -> Incubus Commander Verdin: an incubus officer. * Verdin the Incubus Lord: lord of incubi and alternate version of Verdin. * Vine -> Alluring Incubus Vine: an incubus of great beauty. * Vivian -> Lady of the Lake Vivian: a powerful sorceress, tied to a mystical lake. * Walking Alice: an alternate version of Alice. * Wandering Incubus Jagon: a restless incubus. * Wendy -> Peter Pan's Friend, Wendy: a young girl who travelled to Neverland. * Wendy the Girl Who Lost Time: an alternate version of Wendy. * White Rabbit with Pocket Watch: a hasty, impatient rabbit in humanoid form. * Willy -> Wizard Willy -> Great Wizard Willy: a young, but powerful wizard. * Wind Rider Dorothy: an alternate version of Dorothy. * Witch Bera -> Jealous Witch Bera: a powerful earth witch, but she is incredibly jealous. * Witch Elizabeth -> Arrogant Witch Elizabeth: a powerful fire witch, but she is overconfident. * Witch Mary -> Greedy Witch Mary: a powerful fire witch, but she always covets more possessions. * Witch Medina -> Avatar of Revenge Medina: a powerful and vengeful water witch. * Wizard Gretel: an alternate incarnation of Gretel. * Wizard Medina -> Avatar of Justice Medina: a powerful sorceress and avatar of justice. * Wolf White -> Snowy Wolf White: a wolf in human form who hates candy. * Wolfe -> Alluring Fox Wolfe: a young foxgirl.